


Your Best Nightmare

by sqort



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Burns, Flug is a huge wuss, Hallucinations, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Nightmares, Possession, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqort/pseuds/sqort
Summary: Flug has recently been impaired by tormenting dreams: nasty, twisting things that clawed at his head and made him go mad.Demencia slowly notices this behavior as the scientist snaps more and more at her lab antics.Black Hat, on the other hand, was frustrated by his slower work and often trashed laboratory.One night he finds the man scribbling all over a sheet of paper, shards of glass sticking into his arms. He was bleeding, and his frantic twitching made him seem delusional.Now this had become a matter of concern, not that he'd admit.Sorry for the wait, the schedule I gave myself was too harsh and I couldn't finish the chapter in time. Expect updates hopefully twice a week!





	1. Torture

Flug snapped awake in a panting and sweaty mess, unable to move his limbs. Was this another fit of sleep paralysis? No, he could still feel his hands gripping and clenching. He was in a chair, bare torso strapped to the back tightly. The scientist squirmed in place, pupils only small specks in his goggles. Growling and screaming- he could hear it again. The same damned yelling of both anger and fright.

"S-Somebody help me, please!" he cried out, but his voice died on the darkness it drifted into, swallowed whole by the inky blackness that surrounded him. Fear closed around his breast in an icy coil, quickening the pumping of his hummingbird pulse.

"This i-isn't funny!" Maybe it was just one of Demencia's antics that had him tied down. She would often take advantage of his narcoleptic state when it came time to finally succumb to sleep. The yelling wouldn't stop as it increased in volume, the shouts ringing in his ears like painful knives. He jerked one more time and the chair toppled, crashing him back to the reality of his bed. His mattress was drenched in sweat, and- was that vomit? Flug groaned and looked at the time. 3:00 sharp. He still had time to clean up before working started.

 _Another_ sleepless fit in nightmarish throes. When would they end? Why did the yelling follow him? The scientist sighed and stripped out of his disheveled coat. God, he'd been so tired that he'd fallen asleep in uniform- no wonder he was sweating. As he turned on the shower's cold water and stood beneath it, he let the water drain away the aching paranoia that held him hostage every day of his life. This was the seventh night in a row now. He didn't know how much longer he could take. Flug shakily exited the shower, a towel wrapped loosely about his person.

Now came the daily routine of dressing himself in his grungy clothes. Showers were simply a stress reliever at this point, if they even helped. His eyes had adjusted by now, so slinking off into the halls to his lab was a breeze. But, of course, here came the skittering above.  
"What are you doin' up so early, huh?" The lizard girl hopped down in front of him, earning a small jump of surprise.  
"I could ask you the same, Demencia." he retorted, shoving her to the side harshly. She didn't budge, and any attempt to go around her was stopped as she moved.  
"Get out of my way!" he yelled, raising his foot to kick her across the face. She wasn't ready for that. The girl stopped trying to block him, instead feeling against her cheek where his shoe had managed to cut through skin. Her fingers returned red.  
Flug simply glared down at her, giving a final huff before storming off to the lab.

He locked the door in a fit of rage and stomped towards his desk, quickly slinging another week's worth of vials to shatter on the floor. One of them made a rough hissing noise as the purple liquid spilled. He gripped his hair through his bag, elbows jamming down on the shattered glass across the tabletop. They dug in deep, but he didn't care. Rather, he wept over his miserable state, unable to bring himself to surface again. Flug outright sank to his knees and looked up as if he were pleading to the lord. An unheard prayer of a man who's soul was no longer his. Tears streamed down his cheeks and dripped onto the floor, soiling his bag in the process.

"Flug."

He'd recognize that irritated rumble anywhere, slowly rising to his feet.

"This is the third time this week you have destroyed my equipment."

Flug nodded in affirmation.

"And what is this?" His boss yanked up his arm to examine the broken shards embedded in his skin. Gloved claws plucked one out for further inspection. "You are going to kill yourself at this rate. I need you _working_ and _alive_."

He nodded weakly, head hanging.

"Speak, Flug!" Black Hat demanded, squeezing the bloodied, thin forearm between his fingers.

"Yes, Jefecito." he muttered, fingers starting to go numb from blood loss.

Black Hat huffed and dropped the man's arm, watching it flop uselessly to his side. What had his scientist so broken? No matter.

"Back to work." he ordered tersely. "I will not tolerate another 'episode'."

Flug visibly relaxed once his boss disappeared from the room. He could do this. Just stay awake and finish the job.

\---

It was well into the day when Demencia finally managed to chew through the steel grating he'd put on the vent to keep her out. Flug was shaking over his work, blood covering most of his blueprint. The text was nearly illegible now. He looked up as soon as she'd skittered in, already staring daggers into her.

"Hey, what'ya workin' on?" As per usual, she paid no care when picking up one of his vials to swirl around the contents.

Flug snatched it back, incidentally splashing some of it onto his skin. The spot bubbled and burned quickly into a patchy burn mark, making him scream. Sucking in his breath, the scientist put the flash back onto the table and hurriedly reached for the first aid kit under his desk. He wrapped the wound in a cotton bandage, gritting his teeth when the skin started to crack and bleed. That liquid was meant to cause instant third degree burns, but thankfully he hadn't caught too much of it. Better his arm than his face.

"Demencia, fuck off!" he seethed, throwing his stapler at her head and missing by a good few meters. She simply blew a raspberry and moved to his shelf with prototypes littered on its layers. She picked up the one that looked the heaviest and crawled up the wall with it, slinking back into the vent.

Flug growled and contemplated throwing the vial of acid after her, but then he'd be going back on Black Hat's promise.

He sighed and continued mixing liquids until late night.

Exhaustion weighed on his eyelids, threatening to ruin delicate work that required his attentive eyes. From the faintest corner of his hearing, he could hear yelling and wailing. He was pretty sure he was awake, right? Was this just Black Hat tormenting him through his mind? He was an eldritch being after all, so it wouldn't surprise him. Best not to make accusations on someone who can tear you apart. He covered his ears through his bag, gritting his teeth and the shouts and wails.

"Stop it!" he demanded as it only grew louder. Flug sank to his knees and screamed himself, begging for it to end.

"Stop it, _stop it_ , _**STOP IT!** "_ he beat on his head woefully, unable to shake the horrible screaming from his mind. It had him curling up on the floor to cry again, knees tucked to his chest.

Some time in the morning Black Hat found Flug in a pile of his own vomit in the lab. He'd been absent from his bed, so he had to assume that the poor man had screamed the air out of himself. He bent down and lifted the lanky man up, quickly transporting him to his room.


	2. Detached

He was in the nightmare again, tied up to the same chair in the same darkness. Flug whimpered and tried to break free just like every other time, but to no avail. Here came the screaming and whirring just like before, piercing his tormented ears like hot knives.

Something in his chest began to burn from the inside, searing painfully until it felt like his heart was going to burst. Flug screamed once more, whipping his head around in a panic.

"-Flug." it was only a whisper. "Flug, get up."

He gasped and woke, clutching his frantically beating heart.

"Is this why you have been destroying my lab?"

"I-I know it's you!" he accused, rising up to jab a finger at his boss, who was currently sitting at his bedside with a stern scowl. "And don't- d- I'm not..." the scientist realized his mistake and slumped, prepared for any backlash.

"Apologies, Jefecito." 

His boss simply stood and looked down on him, scanning him like meat. Flug gulped down the rising lump in his throat as the imposing man  _sat_ on  _his_ bed.

"Calm yourself, doctor. I have no intent to harm you." Black Hat's voice was oddly... caring? Flug blinked blankly, confused at his boss' u-turn in behavior. 

He hushed him, petting his back affectionately. Now he was even more bewildered. Flug awkwardly relaxed into the touches, breath evening.

"Thank you." he mumbled, starting to rest some of his weight on the other.

 His stress practically melted off of him as Black Hat massaged into his back. It felt so nice after all of that pain. But, on one of the passes, his boss' claws dug into his skin and dragged downward. Flug yelped, feeling blood immediately gushing out of the deep gouges.

 "Jefecito!" he barked, only earning even deeper slices. He screeched, trying to get away, but there was already a firm hold into his hips, claws puncturing into the soft flesh. Black Hat yanked him closer, back flush against his chest. Flug could only whimper when he but into his neck, for his head was already swimming.

Those claws reached around to his stomach, slicing deep into the vulnerable softness. Flug gagged as his guts began to shift, eventually heaving up the energy drink and sandwich he'd nibbled on during the day to keep going. A particularly harsh bite snapped him awake for the second time, his alarm blaring long past his work time. 

The scientist leaned over the edge of his bed and dry heaved, sweat rolling off of him in thick droplets. He was asleep in his uniform again, but he didn't remember ever getting to his bed. That would have been helpful information to snap out of that nightmare. Was it even a nightmare? He swore Black Hat was just torturing him in his sleep.

He mentally apologized to 5.0.5 for the mess he'd have to clean up in his room as he staggered into the hall.

Demencia, thankfully, had no appearance in his routine to the lab. He was already behind on three projects, and he wasn't quite sure how he was still alive. Flug sat down in his rolling chair with a hearty sigh, examining the various flasks. All he needed was to load it into the gun on-

"DEMENCIA!" he yelled, stomping towards the vent.

Nothing.

Flug groaned and took a mental note to add spikes to the vent. 

Black Hat was going to kill him.

 


	3. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time to cue the commerical, and Flug had no prototype to show. Even his blueprints were soiled.  
> Black Hat finds another way to demonstrate.

Flug stared blankly at his bloodied blueprints and sketches, mind chewing up any sort of hope that surfaced. The commercial would be on in ten minutes, and all he had to show was his dinky vial of acid. He glanced at the clock. Time was ticking to his fate- might as well get it over with. 

"Flug!" Black Hat stormed in, angry as always. "Where is the prototype? What is all this?"

"My work, sir." he croaked, backing away from his livid boss. The Eldritch grabbed his reed of a throat in one hand, slamming him down onto his worktable. The flasks clattered dangerously.

"Are you  _proud_ of this?" Black Hat asked rhetorically, squeezing tighter. Flug gasped and choked, holding onto his boss' arm for dear life. The scientist looked up at the fuzzy vision of Black Hat, darkness closing in. As soon as he swore he'd suffocate, he released him to let him slip to the floor.

"You better make that commercial _work_ , Flug."

He greedily sucked in air like a fish out of water, coughing and choking. Flug weakly grabbed the edge of his desk to hoist himself up to his feet. Shakily, he grabbed the flask and staggered to his boss' side. As per usual, he was sporting that snake-in-the-grass grin that he pulled for every commercial.

Soon enough the 'LIVE' text displayed on the camera, and Black Hat began his usual spiel.

When it came time for Flug to talk, he was still wheezing a little.

"A-ah, yes- this c-concoction will cause im-immediate third degree burns on y-your enemies." He almost regretted giving the vial to Black Hat.

"No weapon is useful without a demonstration! Dear Flug, if you would remove your coat."

Alright, he  _did_ regret it.

The scientist hesitantly removed his coat and shirt, turning once Black Hat grabbed him by the shoulder. He felt the acid pour down his back, seeping into his skin to boil it from the inside out. It took everything in him not to scream, silent tears streaming down his face instead. The skin melted into a disgusting, fleshy lattice, not too dissimilar to the one on his arm.

"Excellent. Load this into any launcher of your choosing, and you should be melting heroes in no time."

Flug kept his back turned towards the camera, hands balled into shaking fists. Once that camera clicked off, he snapped.

 **"I'm tired of you messing with my head! I f-fucking quit! Damn whatever s-soul contract I signed!"** Flug faced him in blind rage, completely hyped on adrenaline. Black Hat seemed taken aback by Flug's uncharacteristic ferocity, eyebrows raising.

"Flug, you have five minutes to get to my office. Do not put your coat back on."

Black Hat disappeared, leaving the scientist to fume alone in the hallway. He turned towards the camera and flipped it off in anger before, begrudgingly, heading to his office.

He didn't expect the door to open on its own, and neither slamming shut.

The room became flooded with darkness, the only thing visible being Black Hat's predatory, glowing glare from his desk chair.

"N-no, don't take me back here, please, Jefecito!"

"So this is familiar to you? How long?"

"E-eleven days, sir." he squeaked. The other rose out of his chair and circled around him like prey.

"Possession has many meanings." he started, stepping closer to the cowering man. One glove reached to touch the burn marks on his back, earning a yelp.

"One of them is a wicked, parasitic control. The other is a lustful inclination." 

Flug flinched as the faintest hint of claws scraped over the tender flesh.

"These nightmares are indeed my work, and now I've got you awake and aware. I am not caring; I am not apologetic; nor am I someone who has the capacity to love."

"What does this h-have to do with anything?" he snapped, feeling something heavy whip his backside, making him stumble.

"But I digress, I have led you to this point. Now, go and sleep. You will not be plagued further." 

Flug was in his bedroom in an instant, fresh sheets laid out in a neat stack. He laid on the mattress, staring at the ceiling. Not a single word was believed from Black Hat's mouth.

Flug didn't sleep that night.

\---

Flug peeled himself off of his sheets, sparing no time to put his coat on to irritate his back wounds further. He simply went shirtless down the hallway, yet stopping when he heard a familiar giggle up above.

"Hehe, where's your shirt, Flug?"

"None of your god damn business." he snapped back, continuing on at a faster pace.

She trailed behind on the wall, leaving dirty pockmarks with her unwashed shoes. The girl skittered to his feet and grinned childishly. Flug had dealt with enough. He grabbed her by the throat and squeezed violently, pupils blown.

"Fl- hgk- k!"

_**"I am sick and tired of you, you worthless mistake! I never should have made you!"** _

Demencia bit down on his hand in order to escape. Flug winced and yanked his hand away, blood gushing from the punctures. The girl skittered into one of the many open ventilation shafts in a hurry, small droplets of blood dripping from her mouth in a bread-crumb trail. Clutching his wrist, he made for the lab. Once inside, he sealed the door tightly, huffing when it gave a pneumatic hiss. He would have to remake that gun from scratch all through the night, thanks to Demencia's thievery.

He laid out a fresh blueprint, free of blood and acid. With what he could salvage from the illegible, soaked paper, he replicated his design. Not much later, he was slouching over a soldering iron with heavy eyelids. Footsteps approached, and he was quick to address the obvious presence of his boss.

"Jefecito..."

“Flug, why are you shirtless?”

“Because of you, sir.” Black Hat hummed and moved behind the scientist’s chair, examining the rough burns.

“You should be proud of your work, you know. Never a finer way to melt flesh.” He trailed a gloved finger down the raw, inflamed skin, earning a pained gasp from Flug. His soldering iron clattered to the desk. His boss smirked, removing his hand. “You know why I did that. You were late, you shattered my equipment on multiple occasions, and tried to throttle your own creation.”

Flug gritted his teeth, thinking back to the hallway incident not too long ago.

“Yes, sir.” Flug kept his head down, not prepared for Black Hat to rest his hands on his shoulders. He jumped in fright as flashbacks to the previous nightmare occurred.

“D-don’t touch me!”

Black Hat raised an eyebrow.

“I-I mean.. I apologize…” He was starting to sweat under his bag, already tallying down the number of mistakes he'd made so far.

Instead of any backlash, he was suddenly in his bed again.

What was real anymore?

 

 


	4. Deserved

He found himself in his horrid nightmares once more.

_The damn liar._

Flug knew better this time. With a swift twist of his body he got the chair to crash to the floor. No dice. He groaned at the head pain he'd just given himself, glancing up from his skewed perspective. A figure was towering over him, so he could only assume the obvious.

"Jefe, this isn't funny." Flug struggled in his bonds, causing a bit of rope burn on his wrists and chest. The figure only watched like a patient vulture, eyes reflecting like a cat's moonlit orbs.

"You promised!"

"I promised nothing." Demencia's voice? A shoe stomped down on his side, heel digging into his ribs. Flug coughed and tried to curl up, but only succeeded in bowing his head.

"Y-you stopped my work." he rasped as the shoe dug in harder.

"That's right. But it's fine, I'm your 'mistake'." The girl delivered a swift kick into Flug's gut.

He gagged and gaped for air.

"I d-didn't mean it..." 

"Sure you didn't. You just had to strangle me to make sure!"

Flug braced for another hit; this time claws sliced into his hip. He cried out in agony, knowing she'd reach his insides if he didn't do  _something_.

"D-Demencia, I'm sorry- I-I was just angry w-with myself!"

' _You're always angry at yourself.'_

_'Weak. Pitiful. Worthless.'_

_'You can't control yourself. Kill her.'_

_'Do it! Do it!'_

" **Stop**!" he screamed, waking himself up with a rugged yell, heart pounding to the near point of bursting. 

"It seems I have not staked my claim clearly."

Black Hat was sitting at his bedside in a small chair, watching like a hawk.

Flug shrieked and backpedaled off of the bed, crashing to the floor.

"Flug, calm down."

"Y-you've done this before! I won't fall for it!" He rushed for his door and tried to yank it open. Inky black tendrils grabbed him by the legs to drag him back to the bed.

"Flug!"

The scientist finally stopped trying to get away, panting.

"What do you want from me?!"

"You are defying the soul contract, and others are taking interest. You belong to  _me,_ understood."

"Y-yes, Jefecito."

"I am going to _make sure_ you understand that." 

Coils of black slammed him down onto the bed, wrapping about his arms in tight rings. Flug squirmed fruitlessly in his grasp, unable to stop Black Hat from latching onto his neck to leave a possessive, bloody bite. He lapped up the blood like a bat, keeping Flug held down firmly. The scientist forced out a wet cough, breath coming out as ragged gasps. But, something in him was asking for more. More biting, more marks.

" _I'm yours."_ he murmured, crimson striking across his face.

"Good." Black Hat whispered back, withdrawing himself. Flug whined pathetically. Soon enough, his boss was gone, Flug sitting alone in the dark. He panted, feeling at the wet blood gushing down his shoulder. With hooded eyes, he squirmed out of his pants and underwear, growing even redder at the cheeks. Relief surged through his body when he grabbed himself with that bloody hand, silencing nerves of pain and stress. The blood smoothed out his slow stroking, and it only took seconds for him to be rock solid. He thought back on the one nightmare where he'd been massaging his back: how he'd dug his claws into his shoulders so harshly. His heart leapt to his throat, and he began to stroke faster.

"Jefe.. mm."

He was starting to feel light-headed, but that was fine. Biting his finger as he started to moan, Flug spread his legs so he could start thrusting into his own hand. Heat started to pool in his gut with each piston of his hips, and a fine pearl of pre-cum was beading on the tip of his cock. His body fidgeting constantly, every nerve ending on fire- Flug was falling apart in the best way possible. His pelvic floor tightened and his climax ripped through him like a tidal wave. His length twitched and throbbed as it shot string after string onto his chest. He swore his heart stopped for a moment.

A massive sigh flowed out of him, his head light and fuzzy. His vision narrowed, and he found himself blacked out.

It was the best sleep he'd gotten in a while.


	5. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug can't keep his mind off of Black Hat after that night, and his work is a constant battle over his thoughts.

Droning beeps whittled into the sleeping scientist's head, buzzing in his ear until he groaned and pulled himself up. Immediately, he noticed that his torso and shoulder had been wrapped in bandages, and that he was wearing pants. He could only assume that poor 5.0.5 had heard his commotion and had to walk into  _ that _ .

Flug felt much better, regardless of the pang of guilt. So much so, in fact, that he strode down the hallway with some semblance of dignity in his step. Demencia didn't even come out to bother him. 

This would be a good day, he could feel it.

A quick hand scan had him in the clinically colored lab. Greeted by the sight of his work still on the table- his mood only lifted further. Flug plopped down onto his rolling chair, steadily setting up his soldering iron and the small circuit board on his desk. It still smelled like smoke from late last night, probably because he'd forgotten to turn it off. He really owed that fuzzy blue bear.

"Today's gonna work, Flug, just you wait." he encouraged himself, sliding back to grab his rod of solder off of his shelf. The next few hours went productively, a prototype for the new acidic bomb slowly coming into place.

But then his thoughts started to wander. Why had Black Hat 'marked' him last night? What did he mean by defying a soul contract? Flug shook his head, frowning at the long line of solder he'd let drip onto his desk and burn the wood. He waited for it to cool before prying it off and throwing it in the trash can. A bare spot of unpainted wood was left behind, and he frowned. What he didn’t notice, however, was the skittering of Demencia coming in through the rear vent to stare at him. Those mismatched eyes bored holes into Flug’s back as he worked, and eventually he became uneasy.

Flug turned off his soldering iron this time before looking around, unable to spot the rapidly moving girl. It wasn’t until she had snuck directly in front of his desk that he jumped back and fell out of his chair in fright.

“D-Demencia! How did you get in?” Flug grit his teeth and lifted himself back up, feeling some of those acid burns tearing skin again.

“The vent.” she answered blankly, pulling something from behind her back. “Here’s your stupid gun.”

She dropped the thing unceremoniously onto his desk with a loud clang, not even giving him time to react as she scurried off.

“Thanks…” he mumbled, going to set it back on his shelf. No doubt she took something else- Demencia never returned things.

After about twenty minutes of searching and finding nothing missing, he returned to his work. All he had left was to seal the capsule together and place a small button trigger on the end. If it worked, it would spray acidic gas in the vicinity and melt anything it touched. To refill it you need only fill it with the same caustic acid that had melted Flug’s back. He carefully placed it down and sighed in relief. A work day actually complete, for once, felt good on his chest.

He glanced at the clock and noted that it was only 9:59. Normally Black Hat came to check on him at-

“Jefe!” Flug jumped in surprise when his shoulder was touched, but his boss held firm.

“Good job, Flug. It seems you’re finally making progress.” Black Hat lifted his hand away and rubbed his gloves as if they were contaminated.

“Th-thank you, sir.” Flug bowed his head meekly, only to have his chin lifted by leather gloves. He was forced to stare at the face of his boss, sweat starting to drip down his neck in small beads.

“I still do not think I have made my point clear enough. Do you fear me?” Black Hat asked, dropping his chin.

“Y-yes, Jefecito.”

“Good. Who do you belong to?”

“Y-you.”

The taller man traced their gloves over the bandages on his shoulder, parting one coil to examine the darkened flesh beneath. It clashed with Flug’s pale complexion harshly, and he smiled that wicked, toothy grin. Flug shivered, swallowing a thick lump in his throat. He swore he nearly fell right then and there when Black Hat _licked_ the spot. 

The scientist got a real kick out of that. He craned his neck to the side, grabbing onto his boss as his knees started to wobble. Black Hat withdrew his tongue and chuckled, lifting the scientist under the arms to push his back onto the table. Flug was dangerously close to the soldering iron, and he began to sweat a little.

“Uh, Jefe, th-the tool next to me is very hot.” he explained, waiting Black Hat pick it up and examine. He touched the tip and seemed unamused when his glove smoked ever so slightly. 

“I’m sure you can handle it.” 

Flug’s pupils shrank.

“N-no, sir!” 

Black Hat pressed down on Flug’s collar with a wicked grin, bringing the soldering iron close to his stomach. The skin twitched and contracted as Flug sucked in his gut, trying to get away.

A drop of spare solder dripped off of the tip and landed right on his side, solidifying with the much colder scientist. He yelped and squirmed, some of his desk items dropping to the floor.

Black Hat snickered and put the soldering iron down, pulling off his gloves afterwards. He dug his claws into the soft flesh of Flug’s sides, gripping just enough to break skin, but not bleed.

Flug whimpered and bit his lip, risking wrapping his legs around the other as his pants got uncomfortably tight.  He almost didn’t hear Black Hat.

“Earn it.” he whispered, tongue sliding across his collar. 

He started to babble incoherently, not understanding what he wanted.

“H-how, Jefe?” 

Black Hat’s grin faded and flattened to one of terse annoyance. 

“What do you mean _how_?” He pinched the space between his eyes, “Nevermind, just... be Flug.” His boss nibbled on his collar and sliced through the bandages with one claw. They fell like blood-stained feathers at his feet. Black Hat bit more viciously now, eliciting a squeal from Flug. He lapped up the blood eagerly, listening to Flug whimper like a pitiful dog as he did so. 

The scientist reached down for his belt, but his hands were swatted away.

“What did I say?”

“E-earn it, sir.”

Flug tried to grind his hips under his weight, providing the smallest bit of friction to his depraved erection. To his delight, Black Hat ground back with much more fervor.

“Try harder.” he hissed, and Flug rolled his hips harder against him. Black Hat smirked again, straight up chomping onto the junction of Flug’s shoulder and neck. He moaned and grabbed onto Black Hat’s back. Then, finally, his boss started to undo his belt and zipper, following it with his own. Flug looked between them and recoiled in mild shock, not sure if the squirming tendril of black qualified as a dick or an appendage.

“What’s the matter, Flug?” he crooned, returning to plant small licks and nibbles on his chest.

“I-It’s just… ah- I’ve never s-se- !”

The taller man has suddenly moved forward, the tendril snaking into his hole in one painful go.

Flug made a sound of alarm, squeezing the other’s back.

“Jefecito!” he exclaimed, voice wavering as other started to rock into him repeatedly.

The things on his desk started to rattle with each thrust, a paperweight even falling off to clatter noisily on the floor. The squirming thing inside of him rubbed in all of the right places, repeatedly abusing his prostate. Flug sweat profusely, bag nearly falling off had he not reached up to catch it.

“S-sir…” The scientist looked up with furrowed brows, cock leaking.

Black Hat simply growled and clapped a hand over his mouth while his other claws dug into Flug’s hip. Flug made a cry into his hand, legs tightening around his boss. His release eked out of him and even shot up to his chin. The taller man stilled and came, something far thicker than any human’s fluid overflowing. The scientist shuddered and went limp on his desk, panting hard.

“Th-thank you, Jefecito.” he breathed, feeling Black Hat’s release leaking from him.

“Don’t forget my previous statements.” he stated firmly, rising up and vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Flug scowled, looking up at the ceiling. Well, the least he could do was go back to his room and shower to give poor 5.0.5 a break.

He righted the things on his desk and cleaned up with a paper towel, then re-wrapping his wounds. Soon enough he turned off the lights and closed up the lab for the night, heading off to his room.


	6. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the massive delay. A large truck of schoolwork hit me hard and depression decided to claw me with it. Please bear with this short chapter while I get back on track.

Flug woke up with a dizzying headache, perspective wobbling like a ship at sea. He went to hold his head, quickly feeling something gooey and thick leaving his left goggle. It was an iridescent purple that flowed through his fingers. His sight was completely missing there, and he even confirmed the melting of his eye by feeling into the socket. The scientist started to panic, the goop hitting his skin as it dripped freely. He rushed to the lab, leaving a glowing trail behind him.  
Flug frantically went through his desk, looking for his first aid kit, only to find out missing from its usual spot.   
“Demencia!” the scientist yelled, coughing up some of the gunk.  
He took off his bag and covered his mouth, trying to keep everything in him. Purple leaked from the corners of his mouth and dripped to the floor in starry specks. He tried to calm himself down, looking around for anything that could stop the leakage. He did notice that when he stood near his shelf, it mostly stopped. Lead, maybe? Flug searched for a circular disc to put in place of his left goggle. Once he welded it together and put it on, the gunk stopped oozing from the socket. Now the only issue was the rest of his body.  
Flug went to work frantically, taking fabric and metal alike to sprawl it over his desk.   
Late in the evening he'd finished, his desk completely covered in the gunk. He slipped on the lead-lined coat and sighed, getting a comforting feeling from its weight. That should be enough to preserve his state.  
Black Hat, meanwhile, was only just noticing the glimmering ooze falling down in viscous droplets onto his desk. Not only was a document soiled, but his wrists began to loosen at the joints. In fact, they’d come off completely, hovering an inch or two away from the cross-section of a forearm. He bristled and immediately called out for his scientist, storming down the hall.  
“Flug!”


End file.
